


Draco Malfoy Likes Men

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blushing, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Funny, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And he has a joke for Harry Potter about it too.Oneshot/drabble





	Draco Malfoy Likes Men

"Hey Potter," Draco Malfoy called as he headed into the Great Hall. He was smirking too. Wow. Never a good sign. 

"What do you want?" Harry Potter answered with an eyeroll. 

"I like my men like I like my problems."

...even better, a shitty pickup line. Harry sighed an prepared himself for the worst. 

"What?"

"Buried deep inside of me." 

The fact that he deadpanned this like it was no big deal made Harry choke on his tea. And Malfoy just smirked a little more. 

"(⊙.⊙｀)!!" said Harry. 


End file.
